Prom Night
by boilikg
Summary: Ryan's senior prom is supposed to be the best night of his life, one of magic, beauty, and love. Surrounded by his best friends, he should be safe from the horrors of her past. But when the night turns from magic to murder there is only one man who could
1. Chapter 1

Prom Night

**This is a Tryan story and it has some other couples.**

**I don't own High School Musical or Prom Night. **

**Please leve some Reviews!**

**WARNING! it has grapich violent scenes.**

**not that desciptive**

**Enjoy! **

_Sharpay's room_

Sharpay: So Ryan, are you excited for Prom tonight? she asked while doing her hair

Ryan: Yes! this is _everyone's _dream! he said flipping through a magazin

Sharpay: I didn't mean that! i ment about You and Troy retard!

Troy: Ohhh... yeahh! of course I am!

Sharpay: Well... how are you going to get there? cuz if you guys go in his broken down car then... Ryan cuts her off

Ryan: He rented a limo! for all of us! Him, Chad, Jason, Zecke,John, and Mike payed for it!

Sharpay: Ohh you guys are comming too! YAY! she smiled We are going to take pictures there! she said taking a picture of her and Ryan

Ryan: This is going to be the bomb! he said closing the magazin

Sharpay: So what are you goin to wear? she asked

Ryan: I know how all the guys are wearing their black tuxido... so i decides to get it in another color!

Sharpay: OMG! you sexy beast! gives him a light punch

Ryan:he smiled Its a champagne color! he said smiling

Sharpay: Your goin to be the envi of every girl! she smiled

Ryan: funny! he sarcasticaly laughed

Sharpay: I'm serious! hello? your going with Troy Bolton! hottes man alive! well Hottest GAY ma alive! she looked at him, she was serious

Ryan: That's too bad for those girls!he smiled and Hello your goin to win Prom Queen! so yeahh! he smiled

Sharpay: Your the best Ry!

Ryan: What are you going to wear?

Sharpay: A red Cocktail Dress!

Ryan: He is goin to love you in it! he said imagining her in it

Sharpay: He is goin to like me better out of it! They both laughed

Ryan: Okay! Now come on Prom Queen the boys are comming in 2 hours!

Sharpay: Okay! but lets make a promice!

Ryan: Okay he smiled

Sharpay: Lets make this our best night ever!

Ryan: Sharpay! _this is goin to be the best night of our lives!_walks out of Sharpay's room

_**--**_

Ryan's Room

Ryan was nervous reck! It was Prom Night and he was goin out with his boyfriend Troy Boton the most popular man on earth. Ryan feel for Troy after the death of his parents, Troy was there for him all the time. Ryan and Sharpay's parents died about last summer. Ryan saw both his parents beeing killed. He remembered one night comming early from a friends house and he saw that man shubb a knife through his mothers throught, then see her spitt out blod allover the place. He was hidding under the bed at the momment, But then he saw his dad come and called the police but ass soon as he put down the phone that bastard came and stabbed him by his heart. Ryan ran out as fast as he could, then saw Troy and he took him to his house. That same night the cops came to Troy'shouse and told him that the man was put to a mental institution about 100 miles away, after that they went to live with his aunt and uncle Carmen and Dave.

Aunt Carmen: Ryan! are you there? she asked knowking on the door

Ryan: Yes come in! he said putting on his shoes

Aunt Carmen: comming in You looks stunning! just like your father!

Ryan: Thank! smiles

Aunt Carmen: You are a wonderfull boy! so is Troy! I allways liked him she said with a smile

Ryan: He is my date! he said

Troy: I know! she said reaching for her pocket

Ryan: smiles

Aunt Carmen: Here! this is your father's hand him a blue pin

Ryan: This is waooo! he never saw something so beutiful (besides Troy)

Aunt Carmen: This belonged to every Evans Man on the family!

Ryan: Are you sure that i should have this? he asked confused

Aunt Carmen: Yeah! You will hand it down to your son!

Ryan: but...

Aunt Carmen: Not buts! she said looking at him

Ryan: Okay! im afraid I'll loose it!

Aunt Carmen: You wont! just be carefull!

_Door-bell rings_

Aunt Carmen: I think your date is here!

Ryan: What happens if Troy did not came? and Its only Zecke picking up Sharpay! he said scared

Aunt Carmen: He is here!

Ryan: How do you know?

Uncle Dave: shouts from downstairs Sharpay, Ryan your dates are here!

Aunt Carmen: Told you!

**--**

_Downstairs near the front door_

_Troy, Zecke, and Uncle Dave were there. Uncle Dave was giving them the talk about if they hurt them They hurt Ryan and Sharpay then he would hurt them back_

Zecke: Shar, you look beutiful! as she came to him with her red dress

Sharpay: You look Handsome babe!...looks at Troy so do you!smiles

both of them take a picture

Ryan comes down the stairs and sees Troy smiling at him. He could see him nervous. Ryan goes in front of Troy.

Troy: You look like a god! he said giving him a kiss

Ryan: I think thats you! he giggled

Troy: Your the best boyfriend ever! hugs him

SNAP!

_Uncle Dace took a picture_

Uncle Dave: That's a keeper! he said smiling now come on smile!

_They smiled and he took the picture of them_

Aunt Carmen: Now come on! you guys don't want to be late for your prom!

_They all left and went inside the limo, where they saw their other friends Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsey, Gabriella, with her date John, and Martha, with her date Mike_

**So what do you guys think?Please Let me know in a Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys liked the first Chapter! Well i hope you Guys would like this one!**

_Out in front of the limo_

Everyone was there allready. Sharpay went in first and Ryan could hear the girls say how beutiful she looked, then went Zecke. After that Troy went in front of Ryan.

Troy: I love you Ry!

Ryan: I love you too babe! he said and leaned in for a kiss on the mouth

Troy:after the kiss has anyone ever told you that you are a good kisser? he asked

Ryan: I just did! he giggled You are a better kisser! goes inside the limo Hey you guys! sits in the back

_Inside the Limo_

Everyone: Hey Ryan! Troy goes in Hey Troy!

Sharpay goes to sit near Ryan

Martha: This is going to be my best night ever!she said drinking some puch

Taylor: So we all have our rooms near eachother? right!

Chad: Each suit has Three rooms he said

Troy: Come on lets worry about that later! he said putting his arm around Ryan

Gabriella: Lets deal with it now! she said looking at everyone So then we don't have to worry about that later, and we know which room to go in!

Ryan: She is right! looking at Troy

Sharpay:whisperes mad Isn't she allways right!

Troy: How about In one room Me with Ryan; Gabby with John; and Sharpay with Zecke; and in the other room Gabby with John, Jason with Kelsey, and Chad with Taylor he looks at everyone

Everyone nods

Gabbriella: Now lets party!

John: But not too hard! he said looking at everyone

Chad: Come on man! Don't be a party Pooper! he said joking

John: Fine! looks at everyone

_All of the kids were having fun in the limo. They blasted the music, and they sticked their heads out of the roof and witndow. They were also having some drink and they took some pictures_

_**--**_

_In a police office_

Detective Mills: Micheal! this just came though the Fax! hand him a mug-shot of a man

Detective Tanner: What! when did you get this? he looks at it and dials the phone

Detective Mills: About three minutes ago. Why? he asked him

Detective Tanner: Wait! talking in the phone Yes, Hi this is Detective Tanner. I'm calling about some news about Carl Bing?listenes to the phone What! IT took you three days to contact us? hangs-up the phone

Detective Mills: So what?

Detective Tanner: This Teacher got obsest with this student! His parents put a restraigning order against him, after that he went fucking crazzy! One night the kid came home early and saw his teacher kill his mother, the poor kid was under the bed! Then his father came and as soon as he hug-up the phone the killed him!starts walking with the other detective behind him The boy and his sister moved with their aunt and uncle! they live about 10 minutes from their old house. That boy had a lot of courage to still live here!

Detective Mills:following him So a male teacher fell in love with another male student?

Detective Tanner: Yes!

Detective Mills: Did he do anything back to him? punch him?

Detective Tanner: The boys is kinf of weak! he was afraid!

Detective Mills: I see...

Detective Tanner: We have to go to his prom NOW!he might be on his way there!

Detective Mills: Lets hope his not on his way there!

**--**

in the limo

Ryan: OMG! look theres a red carpet! he said exited

Sharpay: OMG! finally my dreams came through! she said looking outside the winkdow

Troy: Let's go babe! he said getting out the car holding on to Ryan's hand

All the kids were posing for pics, expetually Sharpay

Gabriella: Hey Look there is Mason! she said pointing at a boy

John: Who is that? he said angry

Gabriella: Babby! he is just a friend! she giving him a hug

As they went inside they saw all their other friends. They saw teachers and more

Ryan: Waooo! this is beutiful! I can't belive that Stacy could aford all of this! looking at the hotel

Troy: I know puts his arms around Ryan We are goin to have the best time here!

Ryan: I don't care if we are in a palace! or anywere It's going to be the best night because of you! Kisses him I love you!

_Ryan and Troy knew that they were beeing watched from their friends and teachers but what they did not know is that they were beeing watched by Mr. Bing_

_Bing: Looks at him I will be with you my love! he said softly_

_Secretary: Umm... excuse me sir! Your next! _

_Bing: Yes! i would like to rent a room!_

_Secretary: I need a credit card and an ID, please he said looking at the computer_

_At that moment Chad Danfort came and asked the Secretary for the kees_

Secretary: You guys are in the thrird floor!hand him the room kees

Chad: Thank you sir! he said taking them

Secretary: faces Bing Now sir, I'm sorry! what floor did you say you wanted?

Bing: Looks at Chad and his friends I said the third floor! he takes his kee

Secretary: Have a good stay sir!

Bing: smiles Ohhh.. I will!

**--**

_in the lobby_

Ryan: This is goin to be such a great night! he said talking to Sharpay

Sharpay: Soo... are you and Troy going to you know! she said grabbing something from her purse

Ryan: Your my sister! im not goin to tell you! he said smiling

Sharpay: Uhhggg! what ever!

Ryan: Stacy! he shouted for a girl that was in front of him

Stacy:turns around Uhhh... yes she said with a face of discust

Ryan: I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job with organising the prom! he said smiling

Stacy: Yeah! well thats because im not busy with junkhead! she was refaring to Troy, but Ryan did not know

At that moment Stacy's boyfriend Jack the quaterback came

Jack: grabs on to Stacy's weist I didn't know the fag was comming!

Troy:comming in What did you say? looks at him

Jack: I'm sorry troy!looking down

Troy: Now apologise to _my boyfriend!_looks down at him

Jack: I'm sorry Ryan! he said then left

Ryan: what was that? he asked confused

Troy: It was nothing!he said grabbing Ryan by his weist

Ryan: You'r the best!

**sooo?? come on! please review!! **


End file.
